Upon registering a vehicle, the owner of a vehicle is typically issued a license plate that displays the vehicle identification and registration information. The owner of the vehicle, law enforcement, or any other suitable party may use the displayed vehicle information to identify the vehicle. Such printed or stamped displays typically require regular updating. For example, in the State of California, the registration number (or license number) of the vehicle is formed into the license plate while registration dates and years are displayed using stickers. Each year, when the registration of the vehicle is renewed, a new sticker is mailed or provided to the owner of the vehicle to replace the older sticker, which may serve as an inconvenience to the owner of the vehicle. Additionally, because of the replaceable nature of the stickers, stickers are removable from the license plate, which may allow for stickers to be stolen or to detach pre-maturely, which leads to the loss of relatively important information regarding the vehicle.
Instead of static license plates, a dynamic display that presents vehicle identification and registration information can be arranged on the exterior of a vehicle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 9,007,193, assigned to ReviverMX, describes a digital license plate with a dynamic display that improves updateability of vehicle identification and registration information. In one described embodiment, additional information not related to vehicle identification can also be displayed, including advertising or personal messages.